Turkette
Turkette is a young druronket who is the daughter of Princess Pom Pom and Mr Turkey. Appearence At first glance, Turkette looks like a defected AviWing, but if a closer look is taken, Turkette obviously isn't. Turkette is tiny, she is smaller than any other dragonet her age by a long shot. She fits in her mother's talon. She will never grow any taller as she has dwafism because dragon and turkey genitics aren't meant to be mixed, she was only possible because of Pom Pom's mary sueness. Turkette's eyes are deep amber and unfocused as she is blind. Her face is covered with tiny, fluffy chocolate brown feathers that are rippled with white. Where her top 'lip' should be is a hard, beak-like growth that does not appear to be on her bottom 'lip', it is thought that a beak tried to form whilst she was an embryo but never completely did. The feathers do not cover her snout or talons, and pale pink scales can be seen. Her talons are slightly more bird-like than normal, her claws are longer and sharper and she tends to grasp things like a bird. Instead of a dragon's tail, Turkette has a large feathers that fan out like a turkey's tail. Her wings a feathered like an AviWing's, her wings aren't bat-like remotely. They are extremely large compared to her body but for some reason she is incapable of flying. Personality Turkette is a bright, cheery little drurkonet. She is said to be sweeter than sugar and more bubbly than a can of fanta. She is more of a cinnamon roll than Princess Auklet and Prince Cliff combined. Of course, like all toddlers she is hot-headed and prone to the occasional temper tantrum. These temper tantrums tend to happen when Princess Pom Pom doesn't let her eat any candies or chocolate. This shows even though Turkette is unlike any dragonet in Pyrrhia, she still has the personality of one. She also has that fearless attitude most dragonets have, and has accidentally hurt herself because of it. Everyone is all wondering the same thing, what will Turkette be like when she is older, will she be a hero, a villain or somwhere in the middle? For now, everyone is enjoying the cutness of the little turkey/dragon hybrid. Biography While Turkette was still an egg, Princess Pom Pom and Mr Turkey decided not to tell anyone that Pom Pom had conceived an egg with a turkey. So when the two nurses who were helping Turkette saw her for the first time, they screamed and ran away. Apparently, the nurses were expecting a perfect little AllWing to hatch, not the 'monster' that crawled out. Pom Pom, who had heard the commotion, went inside the hatchery and saw her daughter. She shrieked...with happiness and hugged Turkette close. Turkette was confused in why the nurses fled but was happy to be with her mother. Pyrrhia soon became used to the little drurkonet, and all fell in love with her. Turkette was oblivious to all her fans and experienced what she thought as normal day-to-day life. Turkette was blind and flightless, but she didn't mind. She knew her mother had seen in the future that only the animus magic of a pure dragon would work on her, therefore, Turkette would remain disabled until then. At preschool, one of the teachers, who hated hybrids, attempted to also hate Turkette. Turkette didn't realise this, as she was a young, slightly unintelligent drurkonet. Before long, the teacher couldn't pretend that they hated Turkette, which made Turkette happy because she got treated noticeably better, even for her tiny brain. Turket is currently trying to learn both turkey language and dragon language, failing miserably. Relationships Princess Pom Pom Pom Pom thinks Turkette is more perfect then herself. Turkette thinks her mother is 'the bestest dwagon is the whole wowld.' Mr Turkey Mr Turkey says: Gobble gobble gob goblegob goble gob gob. Turkette says: Gobble rawr daddy gobble gob gobblygob. Comment your OCs to be added in the relationships. Trivia *Turkette is adorable. *She has no dragon powers. *She is currently trying to learn how to speak Turky (not to be confused with Turkish) Gobble gobble. *She is not a Mary Sue like her mother. *Her personality will change... *Some think she's ugly, some think she's pretty but everyone thinks she's cute. Gallery Feel free to contribute to gallery, don't edit anything else. Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Joke Pages Category:Disabled Characters Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Content (KittenQueen15)